


Falling Star

by Sunflower_Nation



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #loveislove, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Heavy on the heart, Hurt/Comfort, KaraMel, Minor Sanvers, The Danvers Sisters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Nation/pseuds/Sunflower_Nation
Summary: An emotional fic featuring Karamel, Danvers Sisters, and Sanvers. It's kinda heavy on the heart, expect hurt/comfort vibes, but is meant to be a celebration of the love shared between all of these wonderful Supergirl relationships. [My sincere apologies for originally having this in the Sanvers tag, it is a multiship-fic but has since been removed from that tag to respect that some don't want Karamel anywhere near their ship].





	1. Our hearts are one.

She couldn’t do it. Even with her entire being thrown mercilessly against metal, pushing back.

Her chest heaved. Searing shards stung her throat and her shoulders burned, with leaden weights crushing her downwards and trying to pull her out of the sky. Pure brutal force was fast draining her limbs of everything they had. Eyes wide with panic and neck strained, she felt the scorching of a thousand suns wrack her body, giving her Kryptonian cells strength as she drew it all to the surface, but also causing her the most pain she had felt in her entire life. Every muscle. Every thought. Every solar cell being used up and fizzling, boiling her blood.

Kara locked eyes with Alex, who seemed calm despite being 20 seconds from total annihilation. Even in the face of death she gave a limp smile, with a pure trust; a transparent love.

"You got this Kara."

It was plain and simple. Alex believed in her sister.

She always had, and she always would, and Alex had no reason to panic or doubt believing fully that Kara Danvers could move the entire earth if she had to.

But Kara had maxed out. And the ship was still hurtling towards space. Pure desperation poured out of her gaze with a kind of terror she had never felt before, and panic and utter desperation rang in her chest like white hot shards. The moment of realisation had hit her. Real and brutal and cold. She was going to lose her sister. Her whole world. She was going to lose it all… again.

_I… I can’t. I’ve reached my limit. And its not enough. I’m. not. strong. enough._

The cold of space was beginning to close around her throat, as they passed through the last layer of the stratosphere and were mere moments from being flung at light speed into the abyss. Her skin was beginning to turn white, sapped of its warmth and energy and colour.

“ALEX YOU ARE 20 SECONDS FROM BEING ON THE _OTHER SIDE OF THE UNIVERSE!_ ”

Alex just breathed. The trust she had in her sister was echoing a deep confidence in her chest, like cool water flowing over her heart, serene and keeping it calm.

“It’s up to her now.”

Her eyes looked through glass into Supergirl’s frantic comet blue orbs. _You can do this Kara._

Word and thoughts were lashing thought her skull. _But I can’t Alex! I’m trying! IM TRYING! I CAN’T LOSE YOU. I CAN’T LOSE MY SISTER. PLEEAAAASSSEEEE._ The thoughts in her mind were spinning desperately out of control. She couldn’t do it. She was a failure. She was going to let down all those people, and lose...her...beloved...sister.

She gazed thought the glass and shook her head, as if to say ‘Its over. I can’t. This is it, Alex. There's no more i can do’. Her heart cracked. She actually felt it fracture in her chest.

But Alex put her palm on the glass between them, nodding at her sweet and pure sister. _Its okay. You are stronger than you know. And I believe in you._

“YOU CAN DO THIS KARA.”

Kara put her hand on the glass overlapping her sisters. Their bond in that moment locked even stronger, as if the love that binds the very universe pooled between their palms. The kind of love that transcends all understanding and comprehension. And it gave her strength.

"AAAAAAAAAARRGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!"

She willed the very Light of Rao from her inner being, and pushed back with her. entire. soul.

The rush of power in her blood drained, and drained, and drained, as Supergirl fought with every last piece of herself. She battled, and wrestled. She was unbreakable steel. Thinking her teeth might crack under the strain in her jaw, or that her bones might snap from the colliding of two impossible forces, she continued to push. Muscles spasmed. Thorns tore at her underneath her skin. But she would do what she had to. Kara couldn’t breathe. She felt her veins rupture under her skin, simultaneously trying to heal themselves as they were ripped open again and again by the exotic power lighting up her blood.

But suddenly the cool of the air became peaceful, and the feeling of light and life leaving her body was okay. Nothing mattered anymore. As she gave it all away.

She would give it all away to save her sister. Every. last. breath.

The ship slowed, and Alex couldn’t have been more connected in heart and soul to Kara in that moment. Their hearts were one.

Alex began to feel a prick in her heart, as it sped at the knowledge it was actually going to be okay. The huge vessel continued to slow, and slow. And then it was done. They were ok.

Kara collapsed. Struggling for air in small, razored breaths. But a content smile flitted over her lips. It was a serene moment. She let herself fall against the glass and sigh. They were all safe. _Alex was safe._

And then she fell.

She slid from the cold metallic plating. At peace.

She had given it all away.

And it was worth it.


	2. Falling Star.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the short idea that flicked into my head for a second before any of 2x15 happened. Again. Sorry about your heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [For added effect, play Saturn by Sleeping at Last while you read this chapter. I played it while I wrote it.]

_________

[9.15pm Somewhere in a distant rural town]

Look Mummy! Theres a comet in the sky! Look how beautiful it is!

_________

 

Blazing light began to pool around a falling object. Glowing, fierce, and orange.

Falling.

Endlessly.

Growing in intensity, a wide yellow arc formed beneath the blazing orange, flickering like a dying sun. The sky set ablaze with a trail of gold and ignited with brilliant blinding light.

It left a radiant glow in its wake, marking the endless grey sky. As it cut through the atmosphere there was a striking intensity of light and colour and sound. Thundering. Burning. And beautiful.

For a moment it seemed infinite. Like the trail in the sky would stretch on forever, igniting a path between mortals and gods. The world seemed to slow, holding its breath and growing eerily quiet.

Soon the objects decent set a glare against the horizon. A heavenly being falling towards the earth.

And when the striking radiance ceased, with a trail of crumbling light fading into the celestial sphere, there was a small form that continued to fall.

And fall.

And fall.

Until it crashed into the ocean.

 


	3. Out of the depths.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A karamel scene.

Mon-El had screamed at J’onn. Pleading with him, begging him, but there was no way to cross the distance to Supergirl in time. Alex had entered a sort of trance, with monotone speech to Winn muttering words.

’She’s gone. she… she saved us. _Saved me_. She’ll. She’ll be okay. Its Kara. Right? Winn?’

Mon-El choked on his own heart. They saw it on the screens. But it was another to see it in real life. He had bolted onto the terrace, looking out into the dusk. He could see in the distance a stream of light resembling a comet or shooting star that he knew was her. She wasn’t slowing down. She was hurtling through the atmosphere and the only explanation for that was… that… she… she...

_No…_

He didn’t ask permission. He didn’t say a word. He had no idea where or how far she was, but he didn’t care. He leapt from the balcony at full sprint, tearing across rooftops and leaping over entire city blocks in single bounds. Eyes fixed on one thing. The comet overhead, the streak of light in the sky.

His lungs burned. Unable to comprehend thought or break out of his tunnel vision, for a second he couldn’t tell if his muscles were playing tricks on him, or if he was… flying. More thoughts bounced around in his head, not registering or making it through to his consciousness. He had one thought on his lips, which he breathed like he needed air.

_Kara._

_Kara. Please. Don’t leave us._

Mon-El’s muscles erupted under the strength of his will, in his frenzied yet futile dash towards what he knew was out of reach. He was chasing daylight. But night had already fallen.

The orange orb flickered yellow, then out all together as the light ceased. But he was close enough now to make out a shadow still falling from the sky. His heart split. His tongue was thick and threatened to choke him. And then his body wracked with pain as he heard the thunderclap of her hitting the water.

Swinging up the side of the bridge, he catapulted off the top and dived into dark water. He could barely see. He wasn’t sure if the water was cold, or if the ice around his skin and heart was just his pure fear of losing her. He strained thought the ocean, struggling around for some hint of her. And then his saw it. Turning his head down he saw a flash of yellow and white. It was Kara, and she was sinking.

When he broke the surface panting, cradling Kara’s body, it took everything in him not to scream and cry out. With sheer will power he swam back to shore, struggling to keep her head above water by leaning her skull into his collarbone. He was sobbing then, but barely noticing what was ocean, and what was tears. When he finally reached the shore, dragging them both out of the darkness of the water, he realised all she was left with was her cape. The arduous force of her decent from the heavens had scorched her supersuit, save for the red Kryptonian fabric that could not be destroyed. Mon-El gently wrapped it around her body, cradling her form against the warmth of his chest, and trying not to fall to his knees when her head fell slack over his wrist. Kara was limp and lifeless in his arms, and he felt so weak. He was crushed. Her long hair floated in the wind hitting the back of his palm. It didn't feel real, even as he held her in his arms and cried as he bought her home.

_____


	4. Loving a Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Sanvers scene.

 

 

 

Maggie pulled Alex up from her chair, running her thumb over her cheek before promising to wake her the moment anything changed. With a kiss to her palm, and then lacing her hand through her own fingers, they both walked solemnly a few doors down to a quiet room where Alex could rest. Maggie had managed to convince her that after 72 hours of being awake, they should all take turns getting some sleep.

Maggie pulled her boots off, taking her glock out of her waistband and her keys out of the back pocket of her jeans.

“Scoot over.”

There wasn’t much room, but Alex slid over just enough to let Mags lay on her side looking intensely at her girlfriend and reach up to twirl a bit of dark hair around her finger. She made sure to talk quietly and soothingly until Alex managed to fall into a light sleep. Even in her overtired, overtossueled state - Alex was still beautiful. There were a few harden lines about her that spoke of only letting in the favoured few. And tense muscles and circles under her eyes told of stress and burden. It pained her, but Maggie also considered herself one of lucky ones; having someone. Someone as strong and caring as Alex. She had promised to wake her the moment Kara stirred - but didn’t want to leave Alex alone just yet. She knew Mon-El wouldn’t leave Kara's side, and for the moment, she was content to do the same for Alex. She propped herself up and her elbow, and traced soft lines along her girlfriends collarbone, letting some words slip out under her tiredness.

“You know what Danvers, you need to stop blaming yourself. Taking the weight of the world on your shoulders. It's such a Danvers-sister thing you know that? You are Kara are quite the pair aren’t you..."

“...You saved all those people. You, with no superpowers of your own. You and your kick arse little sister. If it wasn’t for the two strongest and most protective chicks I have ever seen... all those aliens would be who knows were - slavery, poverty, sickness...floating in the cold of space. You did the right thing Alex, and so did she. She knew what it might cost her."

"… She would die for you. And she’s not the only one."

Maggie wished Alex wouldn’t feel such a strain of guilt, that someone would care enough about her to give up everything to save her.

Survivors guilt. She had seen it on the job a number of times. But she knew deep down if she had to put her life on the line for Alex there was no doubt she would do it.

She counted the steady breaths which caused her girlfriends frame to rise and fall, but could still feel the tension and worry etched into her skin. Even while she slept. It pained her. There was nothing she wouldn't give to know Kara would wake and restore some of the light that had left Alex in the last few days. Maggie chewed the inside of her cheek, wondering when she fell so hard for the gorgeous and tough woman laying next to her.

______

 

Mon-El just stared at Kara. His eyes fixed and unmoving. Counting every breath as her chest rose and fell under the warm light of sun-lamps. She was alive. He reminded himself over. and over. and over. _Its okay. She’s alive._ But he couldn’t still his heart. She had been unresponsive for days, but some of the deep purple and distorted yellow colouring under her skin had begun to fade. He felt sick. And he was left wondering when he fell so hard for the beautiful kind-hearted Kryptonian woman laying next to him.

Maggie returned a while later with two coffees in hand, both in disposable paper cups and shoved one towards Mon-El. She crashed out collapsing into her chair and putting her feet up on the empty one that Alex would fill when she woke.

“Difficult isn’t it?” She stated. In her sort of matter of fact kind of way.

“What is?” Mon-El didn’t look up at her, just spoke in her general direction with his eyes still fixed on Karas soft face.

“…loving a Danvers.”

He looked up then. Realising Maggie pitied him. She saw his pain. Her eyes said everything he needed to know about why Alex was so taken with her. She was caring. Strong, and brilliant and had an air of battle hardened confidence. But she understood. She understood people.

As someone who had given him tonnes of crap in the past (she was great with those sarcastic jabs, and had a sharp edge to her bluntness sometimes) he was a little surprised by her support. But today was different. Today she simply offered up some of herself, just so he knew that he wasn’t alone. They were all praying Kara would come back to them. Without her sunlight skipping through the halls and her determined fire, the DEO was cold. Almost robotic and stale.

Mon-El didn’t say anything, just gave a melancholic nod and raised his coffee in sincere thanks. He knew that she understood he meant it as a solemn thank you.

_...To loving a Danvers._

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scared to post this. *hides face*. New writer, no betas, and just trying to enjoy these ships. Peace and love xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry pls don't hate me for this. New writer, no Betas, sorry for mistakes.


End file.
